


Anomaly Detection Device

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technical problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomaly Detection Device

Lester watched as Connor fiddled with the anomaly detection device. He hoped it worked; anything which would let them get to the anomalies before the general public blundered in had to be good. He just hoped the boy could get it working without setting off any more of the nerve-jangling false alarms. Before he'd even finished the thought the siren went off.

"Sorry guys. False alarm." Connor looked around, flustered. "Plugged the wire in the wrong socket."

Lester rolled his eyes impatiently. "That's the fifteenth one today, make it sixteen and I'll let Ryan use your hat for target practice."


End file.
